Bara
by ReiKavacha
Summary: Sasuke akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari semua masalahnya dalam sebuah gulungan perkamen tua yang dicurinya dari Orochimaru, atau setidaknya begitulah menurutnya. Yah, seharusnya dia tahu kalau dia salah besar.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bara

Fandom: Naruto

Character: Sasuke, Itachi

Pairing: None

Genre: Family, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Violence, language

Summary: Sasuke akhirnya menemukan jawaban dari semua masalahnya dalam sebuah gulungan perkamen tua yang dicurinya dari Orochimaru, atau setidaknya begitulah menurutnya. Yah, seharusnya dia tahu kalau dia salah besar.

Tags: forgiveness, shinigami, time loop, brothers, angst, hurt/comfort, gen fic

Estimated word count: 15k

Estimated reading time: 3-5 menit per bab

Update schedule: Sabtu

Cover illustration by: 739

Author's Note:

Suatu hari beberapa tahun yang lalu aku menulis cerita ini untuk sebuah challenge. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal challenge deadline nya udah keburu lewat (haha). Ceritanya sudah selesai aku tulis, cuma karena sudah lama dan aslinya ditulis pakai bahasa Inggris, jadi aku butuh waktu untuk mengedit dan menerjemahkannya xD

Ok gaes selamat membaca, jika berkenan tolong fav/follow/review cerita ini. Terima kasih :)

Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Masashi Kishimoto. Aku cuma meminjam Sasuke & Itachi sebentar heheh...

* * *

 **Bab Satu**

* * *

Sasuke ingat bagaimana dia mati.

Semua bermula saat dia berhasil membunuh Orochimaru. Ninja ular itu memiliki koleksi racun dan anti-racun yang mengagumkan. Sayang sekali kalau dibiarkan menganggur di lab, jadi Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk menjarah lemari obat.

Dia berhasil mengumpulkan semua botol yang ada di sana kecuali sebuah kotak kaca besar yang mengandung selusin tabung kecil. Di sisi kotak itu ada label bertuliskan "Racun ular yang paling berbisa".

Kotak itu tidak mau bergeser.

Sasuke melotot pada kotak itu dan setelah berkali-kali mencoba menggesernya sambil menggeram, mengumpat, dan memaki, dia menyalurkan _chakra_ pada tangannya dan mendorong kotak itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

Kotak itu bergeser ke kiri, lalu dinding belakang lemari itu terbuka dengan suara klik yang pelan. Di balik lemari itu ternyata ada tempat penyimpanan rahasia yang berisi beberapa gulungan kertas perkamen.

Sasuke berkedip. Dia memeriksa salah satu dari gulungan itu. Isinya adalah laporan hasil riset tentang sebuah pedang yang hilang. Konon pedang itu bisa menyaingi pedang Kusanagi.

Hmm... benarkah ada pedang yang lebih hebat dari Kusanagi?

Menyadari bahwa dia mungkin telah menemukan tambang benda berharga, Sasuke memasukkan semua gulungan itu ke dalam tasnya.

Sasuke kemudian merekrut Juugo dalam misinya mencari Itachi. Di dalam lab milik Orochimaru tempat Juugo ditahan, rasa ingin tahu Sasuke tiba-tiba tergelitik. Dia menghampiri lemari obat di laboraturium itu dan _voila!_

Ternyata ada sebuah kotak kaca bertuliskan "Anti racun ular yang paling ampuh" di dalam lemari itu.

Sasuke menggeser kotak kaca seperti yang sebelumnya sudah dia lakukan. Dia membuka dan mengosongkan tempat penyimpanan rahasia Orochimaru itu. Kali ini gulungan perkamen yang dia dapatkan lebih banyak.

Sasuke lalu mengunci diri di dalam kamar penginapannya dan menghabiskan waktu sampai tiga hari berturut-turut untuk memilah informasi dalam gulungan perkamen yang ditemuinya.

Dalam salah satu lembaran usang itu, ada cerita tentang sebuah senjata rahasia yang tersimpan selama berabad-abad di Grass. Katanya senjata itu bahkan pernah dipakai untuk memenangkan perang pada zaman Six Sage Path.

Lembaran itu tidak menjelaskan spesifikasi kotak maupun senjata yang tersimpan di dalamnya, hanya memberitahunya bahwa senjata itu akan menjamin penggunanya mendapatkan apa pun yang mereka inginkan.

 _Apa pun yang dia inginkan?_

Huh... apakah senjata ini mampu membuatnya mengalahkan Itachi?

Bagi Sasuke, ini adalah suatu pencerahan. Dia bisa saja mempelajari semua jurus di dunia ini dan berlatih sampai dia pingsan kecapekan setiap hari, tapi kalau dia bisa melakukannya... maka Itachi juga bisa. Karena jelas Itachi tidak mungkin mencapai tingkat kemahiran seperti sekarang kalau dia hanya mengecat kukunya seharian.

Itachi mungkin sudah lama menguasai jurus yang baru Sasuke pelajari, sudah menyiapkan serangan balasan untuk tipuan apa pun yang Sasuke tiru, atau malah akan menciptakan sebuah manuver jenius sebelum Sasuke sempat selesai bilang "Kejutan!".

Itachi melebihi Sasuke dalam segala sesuatu. Sasuke butuh suatu keunggulan yang tidak Itachi miliki. Mungkin senjata ini adalah hal yang selama ini dia cari. Yah, memang informasi yang dia dapat ini belum tentu benar. Ini semua hanya spekulasi, tapi kalau memang ada cara yang dapat dia lakukan, Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk meliburkan timnya sejenak agar dia lebih bebas mengerjakan misi sampingan ini. Dia memperkirakan cuti setengah hari akan cukup, lalu memerintahkan timnya kembali berkumpul di Grass tidak lama setelah itu.

Petunjuk menuju tempat persembunyian kotak senjata itu sangat jelas. Sasuke menemukan simbol yang tertera di gulungan kertas itu, terukir pada pintu kuil di desa.

Sebuah bunga lotus dengan dua kelopak.

Ketika Sasuke memasuki kuil itu dan menjumpai sebuah sumur tua, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa kotak yang dia cari pasti dikubur di dalamnya. Sasuke melompat ke dalam sumur itu dan menemukan jalan masuk menuju sebuah kuil lain di bawah tanah.

Aha! Sebuah kuil yang tersembunyi di dalam kuil lainnya? Pasti dugaannya benar.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam, tidak menyadari bahwa di sanalah segala sesuatunya mulai runyam.

Dingin.

Sunyi.

Koridor kuil bawah tanah itu gelap, tapi di ujung koridor ada cahaya remang-remang.

Sasuke menemukan sebuah perpustakaan besar. Buku-buku di dalamnya sudah tua. Banyak halaman yang lepas atau sobek. Sarang laba-laba menjerat rak-rak reyot yang terpaku pada dinding perpustakaan. Sasuke mengacak-acak isi perpustakaan itu.

Semua buku di sana tertulis dalam aksara yang aneh. Bahasa apa ini? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya. Tapi dia masih terus mencari petunjuk, berjalan dari rak ke rak.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat sebuah kotak kecil yang berpendar tergeletak di atas sebuah meja.

Dupa yang menyala seharusnya memperingatkannya bahwa dia tidak sendiri di perpustakaan itu, tapi kemungkinan untuk segera menemukan jawaban dari semua masalahnya membuat Sasuke ceroboh.

Sasuke meraih kotak itu, lalu segera menjatuhkannya saat aliran listrik menyengatnya. Sakit merayap cepat di kepalanya. Sasuke hanya mempunyai waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kedua kakinya menekuk lemah. Dia terjatuh, kepalanya membentur kaki meja.

Sasuke kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya. Langkah kaki seseorang mulai mendekat. Sasuke ingin berguling dan bangkit, tapi badannya menolak perintahnya.

Orang itu berhenti di samping Sasuke. Sebuah mahluk dengan rambut putih, enam kepala, enam tangan, dan satu mata yang terbuka. Mahluk itu lalu menyeret dan melempar tubuh Sasuke ke atas sebuah altar. Dia meletakkan salah satu tangannya ke dahi Sasuke, dan Sasuke terlonjak saat sebuah segel mengekangnya.

Sasuke mencoba melawan dengan mengarahkan _chakra_ murninya ke tangan, berharap bisa menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyerang mahluk itu. Tapi pusat _chakra_ di dalam dirinya bergejolak. Sebuah sensasi panas lalu membakar aliran darahnya.

Tidak ada api. Tidak ada bau terbakar. Tidak ada asap yang menyesakkan. Rasa panas itu hanya melesat naik dan naik dan naik sampai Sasuke merasa kulitnya mencair dan setiap inci dari tubuhnya mendesis seperti daging yang dipanggang.

Sasuke berhenti menggunakan _chakra_ dan mengerjap, matanya berair. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Panas yang membakar tubuhnya itu memudar dengan sangat lambat, tapi itu bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Ohoho... sama sekali tidak.

Mahluk itu mengambil kotak yang berpendar tadi. Di tangannya, kotak itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang kaca yang putih silau. Perlahan mahluk itu menusuk perut Sasuke. Sakit menggelegak. Sasuke ingin berteriak dan berontak, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Lalu mahluk itu mulai menyedot chakranya.

Panas membara kembali membakar urat nadi Sasuke ketika mahluk itu menguras seluruh kekuatan hidupnya, menyiksanya dengan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tanpa ampun.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sebelum Sasuke bersedia memohon agar siksaan itu berhenti. Panas memanggang seluruh tubuhnya sampai penglihatannya memutih, melantakkan semua pikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Yang tersisa hanya _sakit, sakit, sakit, SAKIT._

Yah, saat itu gelap dan sunyi.

Sasuke terbaring sendirian dan terbakar dalam sakit yang amat sangat ketika dia mati.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sasuke terbaring sendirian dan terbakar dalam sakit yang amat sangat ketika dia mati._

* * *

 **Bab Dua**

* * *

Saat Sasuke terbangun, Itachi sedang memperhatikannya.

Sasuke meninjunya dengan refleks, tapi kepalan tangannya hanya membuat suara duk yang lembut di dada Itachi. Itachi berbisik menyuruhnya diam dan memperbaiki posisi tangan Sasuke yang kecil. Pipi Itachi yang lebih bulat dari biasanya seharusnya memberitahunya sesuatu, tapi. Kenapa. Bisa. Begini?!

"Jangan berisik, _Otouto_."

Itachi lalu mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Sasuke masih memproses kata-katanya yang pertama.

 _Jangan berisik?_

Dia sudah berlatih keras untuk mengalahkan Itachi, mati dengan mengenaskan di tempat antah-berantah, bangun lagi sebagai _seorang bayi_ , dan Itachi menyuruhnya agar _jangan berisik?_

Sasuke menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan menyaksikan dengan puas ketika wajah Itachi seketika memucat. Sasuke berontak dari gendongan Itachi dan menolak botol susu yang disodorkan padanya. Dia bahkan berhasil menggigit jarinya Itachi. Tapi raungan yang keras membuatnya terdiam, lalu dunia Sasuke mengabur menjadi warna-warni dan berguncang ketika Itachi melompat dan berlari menerobos hutan.

Sasuke mendengar geraman dan teriakan-teriakan panik, seperti ada hewan buas yang terlepas dalam kebun binatang. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah hewan itu sebenarnya membuntuti Itachi atau sekedar melempar bola api dengan membabi-buta, tapi tiga dari bola api itu nyaris mengenainya. Bola api keempat dan kelima mendorong Itachi dengan keras ke arah sebuah pohon yang sedang terbakar.

Sasuke yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Itachi menabrak pohon itu, dia pasti tidak akan selamat. Sasuke tidak mau mengulangi episode mati terbakar lagi, tapi dia cuma seorang bayi dan yang dapat dia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan menahan napas. Tapi Itachi lantas mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sasuke, lalu dunia berputar dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke terlonjak ketika punggung Itachi menabrak pohon itu.

Bau daging yang terpanggang mencekiknya. Asap tebal membuat matanya sakit. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak terkena apa-apa, tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah tubuh kecilnya merespon stimuli yang menekan panca inderanya, jadi dia kembali menangis. Itachi langsung memeriksa Sasuke, mencari luka di tubuhnya. Ekspresi kalut dan panik di wajah Itachi yang pucat meredam rasa malu Sasuke, tapi monster itu meraung lagi dan Itachi bergegas bangkit lalu kembali berlari.

Itachi berlari dan berlari dan berlari. Sasuke tidak tahu berapa lama Itachi sudah berlari, yang jelas suasana di sekitarnya gelap total ketika dia berhenti. Suara-suara binatang dan semilir angin yang menyibak pepohonan di hutan sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Untuk sesaat yang dapat Sasuke dengar hanyalah denyut jantung Itachi yang berdebar cepat dan rintihan samar dalam tiap tarikan napas kakaknya itu.

Mungkin mereka sedang berada jauh di dalam sebuah gua. Tempat itu sangat dingin, membuat Sasuke mengompol. Sasuke ingin mati saking malunya. Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menenangkannya dan mengganti popoknya. Setelah Sasuke kembali terbungkus hangat oleh selimut, Itachi merengkuhnya dalam gendongan dan menawarkan botol susu padanya. Sasuke menyerah. Dia membiarkan Itachi membuainya sampai dia tertidur.

Ketika Sasuke terbangun, dia sudah berada di dalam kamar di rumahnya. Ibunya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Sasuke menyelidiki aliran chakra di dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh. Apakah seseorang sedang menjebaknya di dalam ilusi? Sasuke lalu melakukan pengecekan terhadap genjutsu, tapi dunianya tidak memudar seperti sebuah ilusi dan tidak ada sesuatu pun yang berubah. Sepertinya tempat ini juga bukan surga (apalagi neraka), tapi dia sudah mati di perpustakaan itu, bukan? Lalu kenapa dia terbangun lagi?

Apakah dia sudah terlempar ke masa lalu? Apakah dia dikirim kembali ke sini untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kejadian apa yang harus dia ubah agar Itachi tidak membunuh keluarga mereka?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, jadi dia hanya berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperhatikan tanda-tanda kegilaan pada Itachi.

Tujuh tahun ternyata waktu yang sangat lama. Satu hal yang dia yakini sekarang, adalah semua kenangan masa lalunya yang indah itu nyata.

Itachi senang menemani Sasuke di dekat tempat tidur bayinya. Dia menjaga Sasuke tanpa mengeluh. Dia meninggalkan bukunya dan langsung datang ketika Ibu meminta tolong padanya untuk menyuapi Sasuke. Seluruh wajahnya berbinar cerah ketika Sasuke berhasil berjalan untuk pertama kalinya. Dia selalu ada di sana untuk membantu Sasuke ketika Sasuke tersandung dan jatuh.

Saat Ibu pergi ke luar kota dan Sasuke jatuh sakit, Itachi bergadang dan menjaganya semalam suntuk. Dia menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk Sasuke sampai suaranya serak. Dia menggendong Sasuke ke mana-mana dan membacakannya buku-buku cerita. Dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa ketika sedang bermain dengan Sasuke. Itachi tidak pernah marah ketika Sasuke membuat ulah.

Sasuke terus mengamati dan tidak bisa menemukan satu kejadian pun yang menunjukkan kakaknya senang menyakiti orang lain. Tidak ada nafsu untuk menguasai atau ambisi untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Itachi tidak pernah meremehkan hidup orang lain dan tidak berbuat jahat hanya karena dia bisa (atau ingin tahu apakah dia bisa).

Itachi pasti sangat jago dalam berakting, karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda kegilaannya.

Sering kali Sasuke dapat meyakinkan dirinya bahwa kehidupan tragisnya yang dulu itu hanya mimpi buruk semata. Bahwa kali ini pembunuhan keluarganya tidak akan terjadi. Bahwa kali ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

Di kehidupan yang baru ini, Itachi tidak pernah memukulnya barang sekali pun. Tapi tubuh Sasuke seolah terus mengingat saat Itachi mematahkan tangannya di kehidupannya yang pertama. Saat itu terjadi, Sasuke hampir tidak bisa menahan refleks tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Itachi.

Yah, dulu kan dia juga tidak dapat peringatan? Itachi dengan mudahnya menghancurkan kenangan indah yang dulu Sasuke simpan. Pengkhianatan Itachi membuatnya ngilu setiap kali Sasuke melihat ke arahnya, sampai Sasuke mengalami kesulitan untuk tetap berada di dekat Itachi.

Itachi memperlakukan Sasuke seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada sesuatu pun yang salah. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat api balas dendam membakar dada Sasuke. Tidak masalah. Sasuke mengingat dengan jelas seluruh jurus yang sudah dipelajarinya di kehidupannya yang pertama. Dia hanya perlu terus berlatih secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Kali ini dia tidak akan menjadi orang yang lemah dan berputus asa. Ini adalah kesempatan keduanya yang tidak akan dia sia-siakan.

Dia akan menyelamatkan keluarganya, walaupun jika itu artinya dia harus membunuh kakaknya sendiri.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dia akan menyelamatkan keluarganya, walaupun jika itu artinya dia harus membunuh kakaknya sendiri._

* * *

 **Bab Tiga**

* * *

Kerja kerasnya terbayar pada malam pembantaian itu. Kali ini Sasuke bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Itachi beberapa hari sebelumnya. Bukan hal yang besar, Itachi hanya jarang berada di rumah dan menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya. Terserahlah. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, Sasuke sudah siap.

Sasuke memasang _barrier_ tipis di sekeliling komplek dan berjaga-jaga. Begitu seseorang menyeberangi garis pembatasnya, Sasuke segera melompat dan menyambutnya.

Itachi ada di sana. Suatu ekspresi terlihat melintasi wajah Itachi, tapi dengan cepat diredam olehnya. Itachi bahkan dengan berani malah balik bertanya apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Kurang ajar. Sasuke menghunus pedangnya dan menudingkannya pada Itachi.

"Aku ngga akan membiarkanmu membantai klan kita malam ini," geram Sasuke.

Itachi hanya termangu menatap wajah Sasuke, seolah-olah sedang mempertimbangkan nasib Sasuke selanjutnya, lalu memutuskan kalau dia sudah tidak peduli.

Dengan cepat Itachi menarik Sasuke ke dalam genjutsu.

 _Tidurlah._

Bangsat! Berani-beraninya dia!

Sasuke memutus ilusi itu dan menyerang. Itachi menangkis serangan-serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Sasuke dan terlihat ingin mundur. Tapi Sasuke mengunci pedang mereka dalam satu hentakan. Sesuatu yang panas memuntir dan membakar dadanya, membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak. Dia cuma bisa membisikkan pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama dua kehidupan.

" _Kenapa?_ "

Tentu saja Itachi tidak menjawabnya. Dasar berengsek! Karena tidak bisa menggunakan pedangnya, Itachi akhirnya menendang perut Sasuke. Wajah Itachi dingin dan penuh perhitungan. Kalau dia terkejut bahwa selama ini Sasuke sudah menyembunyikan keahlian bertarungnya, hal itu tidak tampak pada ekspresi wajah Itachi.

Sasuke membalas dengan kombinasi serangan taijutsu dan kenjutsu. Itachi meladeninya dengan tangkisan dan serangan yang setara, pukulan demi pukulan. Ketika mata Itachi berubah menjadi merah, Sasuke juga mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya.

Itachi langsung tersentak dan berhenti. Dia berbisik, setengah tidak percaya.

" _Otouto…_ "

Sasuke menggeram dan menghantamnya dengan bola-bola api. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli apakah serangannya itu akan membuat keributan di komplek klan mereka. Baguslah. Biarkan semua orang keluar rumah dan menonton mereka.

Itachi hanya bertahan dari serangan-serangan Sasuke, tidak sekali pun mengeluarkan jurus untuk menyerang. Sampai Sasuke menggunakan salah satu Sound jutsu yang diajarkan oleh Orochimaru.

Itachi berhenti dan memicingkan matanya. Sharingannya berubah menjadi merah yang lebih gelap.

Dunia langsung terbalik. Sasuke melotot saat melihat bulan merah yang menaungi padang pasir kemerahan tempat mereka berada. Tempat yang dia ingat sebagai jebakan Itachi pada hari itu, di kehidupannya yang pertama.

Darah Sasuke menggelegak. _Kamu pikir kamu bisa mengulangi hal yang sama padaku, hah?!_

Sasuke memusatkan konsentrasinya pada sumber chakra di dalam dirinya. Dia menggunakannya dengan teliti, membuat Sharingan-nya mengurai jalinan ilusi dari Itachi. Sasuke mengabaikan sulur dengan duri tajam yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya pada sebuah salib.

"Kamu masih penasaran ingin membuktikan apa kamu bisa membunuh semua orang malam ini, _Nii-san?_ " tanya Sasuke. Dia membiarkan sulur berduri itu menghantamkan kepalanya ke tiang salib. Sebuah tawa histeris menyumbat tenggorokannya. "Batalkan saja rencanamu itu. Ini masalah pribadi antara kita berdua, bukan? Aku siap meladenimu kalau kamu sekedar butuh tantangan."

Itachi berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Entah kenapa dia terlihat begitu tinggi. Alis mata Itachi berkerut. Ketika Itachi bertanya, suaranya pelan dan bercampur dengan sebuah ilusi-sugesti kuat yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menjawab.

"Kamu ini sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke tidak bisa membendung tawanya. Sharingan-nya sudah setengah jalan menghancurkan ilusi Itachi. Dia menarik dengan kasar sulur-sulur yang membelit tangannya.

"Aku adalah orang yang kamu bilang _tidak cukup berharga_ untuk dibunuh," sahut Sasuke dengan senyum mengejek. Dengan tangannya yang sudah terbebas, dia membuat gerakan menyobek. Langit merah itu hancur berkeping-keping, menyisakan gelapnya malam di komplek klan mereka.

Itachi tersentak mundur. Sasuke ingin bisa bilang kalau Itachi kelihatan seperti habis ditampar, tapi mungkin itu cuma deskripsi yang berlebihan. Wajah Itachi hanya sedikit memucat. Darah menetes dari mata kiri dan membuat jalur merah pada pipinya. Itachi menggertakkan gigi.

Dengan cepat mereka saling menghantam satu sama lain. Sasuke amat kesal. Walaupun dia sudah berlatih mati-matian, tubuhnya yang baru berusia tujuh tahun itu ternyata tidak sanggup melaksanakan beberapa jurus yang seharusnya dia kuasai. Tapi apa pun yang Sasuke tidak bisa lakukan sepertinya sudah impas dengan jurus-jurus yang belum Itachi pelajari selama tiga belas tahun. Jadi saat ini mereka imbang.

Sasuke terus melabrak dengan serangan demi serangan dan Itachi membalasnya sekuat tenaga, tidak lagi menahan diri dalam serangan baliknya. Orang-orang di komplek mulai berkumpul dan menunjuk-nunjuk. Tapi Itachi hanya menghujamkan genjutsu yang kuat pada mereka dan membuat mereka semua tertidur. Sasuke sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memperingatkan orang-orang.

Lalu pedangnya Itachi berubah halauan, kini mulai menyasar leher orang-orang dengan sangat cepat. Sasuke hampir tersandung ketika mencoba menangkis arah pedangnya Itachi.

Sial!

Sasuke berkelit dari sebuah tebasan. Si berengsek ini membuat orang-orang tertidur hanya untuk membunuh mereka?

"Kamu ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih?!" hardik Sasuke. Sepertinya kakaknya memang sudah benar-benar gila.

Sasuke mengarahkan pertarungan mereka ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Dia menghantamkan pedangnya kuat-kuat, sampai seluruh lengannya terasa sakit.

Itachi menipiskan bibirnya, seperti sedang berkonsentrasi penuh. Serangan balik dari Itachi bertambah cepat, seolah-olah dia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan pergi dari sana. Mungkin juga dia tidak mau ANBU menyadari ada masalah di komplek mereka.

Yah, kalau begitu sayang sekali.

Sasuke melempar segel ledakan ke sekeliling tembok komplek di dekat mereka. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengaktifkannya.

Tembok komplek klan mereka meledak dengan keras.

Ledakannya membuat lubang-lubang sedalam tiga kaki dan membakar hebat pepohonan pada hutan di belakangnya. Hah! Kalau ada orang di komplek yang masih tertidur, pasti mereka sekarang sudah terbangun mendengar suara ledakannya.

Dan tidak mungkin ANBU tidak melihat ledakan itu.

Itachi berhenti menyerang. Dia memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa membuat dada Sasuke sesak. Rambut Itachi menempel pada kepalanya yang berkeringat. Napasnya tedengar jelas, berat dan tersengal-sengal. Itachi menelan ludah. Dia lalu berputar dan berlari menuju ke hutan.

 _Ohoho… tentu tidak. Kamu ngga bisa seenaknya kabur sekarang._

Sasuke sudah menanam jebakan di sekitar sana. Dia mengais ujung kawat perangkapnya, lalu _TARIK_. Itachi mengelak ke samping dengan gerakan yang seharusnya mematahkan persendiannya.

 _AAH! Sial, sial, sial! Dia kabur!_

Sasuke langsung mengejarnya. Dia melemparkan shuriken-nya. Tapi sesuatu yang berdesing sangat cepat hampir menghantamnya. Sasuke berkelit dan salto beberapa kali ke kiri, lalu mendarat tepat di depan sebuah kipas perang raksasa berpisau tajam yang sedang membelah udara.

Itachi tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Dia menghantamkan pedangnya melawan kipas perang itu. Kedua senjata berdenting keras saat bertabrakan. Pedang Itachi patah karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan dari kipas perang, tapi setidaknya kipas perang itu sudah terpental.

Kekuatan momentum tabrakan itu mendorong Itachi ke belakang, mengempaskan punggungnya pada Sasuke. Pegangan Sasuke pada pedangnya terlepas, lalu mereka jatuh ke tanah bersama-sama.

 _Apa yang-_

Ternyata serangan kipas itu belum selesai. Kipas perang itu berbelok tajam dan kembali menyasar mereka. Itachi menekan punggung Sasuke agar mereka tetap merunduk. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan dia juga melempar sebuah fuma shuriken ke arah kipas perang itu. Senjata yang sama besarnya itu bertabrakan dan jatuh berdentum.

Itachi lalu bangkit, pandangannya bergerak cepat memeriksa pepohonan di daerah sekitar. Ada sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya yang Sasuke tidak pernah saksikan sebelumnya. Sementara Sasuke merasa jauh ketinggalan, tidak bisa sepenuhnya memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pikiran demi pikiran menghantamnya bertubi-tubi.

 _Sinting! Seseorang sedang mengincar dan menyerangku!_ dan _Apa Itachi baru saja melindungiku?_ dan _Tapi Itachi kan psikopat!_ dan _Ini kesempatan emas! Mumpung dia sedang lengah, aku harus membunuhnya sebelum Itachi balik ke komplek dan membunuh semua orang_.

Refleks tubuh Sasuke ternyata memenangkan pergumulan batinnya. Kalau ada pelajaran yang dia ingat jelas dan terus dia pegang setelah menjadi muridnya Orochimaru, adalah _Jangan pernah sekali-kali memunggungi musuhmu_ dan _Gunakan kesempatan sekecil apa pun untuk memenangkan pertarungan_.

Sasuke membuka segel penyimpanan senjatanya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, menarik sebuah pisau dari dalamnya, lalu menusuk Itachi dari bawah tulang rusuk bagian belakangnya. Suara Orochimaru ketika mengajarkan serangan itu terngiang di benak Sauke.

 _Tekan pisau dengan sudut miring ke atas. Tusukan itu akan merobek paru-paru. Musuhmu akan mati dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tekan pisau dengan sudut miring ke atas. Tusukan itu akan merobek paru-paru. Musuhmu akan mati dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa._

* * *

 **Bab 4**

* * *

Itachi tidak menghilang. Dia tidak berubah menjadi ratusan burung gagak yang beterbangan. _Hah, ternyata sosok Itachi ini bukan genjutsu!_ Sasuke lalu memuntir pisau itu kuat-kuat dan Itachi tersentak.

Pisau itu membuat suara yang basah ketika Sasuke menariknya keluar. Itachi terhuyung dan jatuh berlutut. Bahunya membungkuk ke depan, tangannya mengepal di dada. Sasuke melirik ke arah pepohonan tempat si penyerang itu bersembunyi. Kali ini dia sudah tidak merasakan chakra maupun hawa pembunuhnya. Sepertinya orang itu memang sudah pergi.

Siapa yang sudah menyerangnya? Apa Itachi tahu seseorang sedang mengincar Sasuke? Mengapa Itachi tadi malah melindunginya? Sesuatu yang aneh merayap di dada Sasuke, membuatnya merinding.

Sasuke mengabaikan semua itu. Saat ini dia dan Itachi berada di tempat terbuka. Dia harus segera bersembunyi, supaya tidak menjadi sasaran empuk kalau penyerang itu memutuskan untuk balik lagi.

Sasuke memegang lengan Itachi dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang tersembunyi di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Sasuke lalu mendorongnya dengan kasar. Punggung Itachi menabrak batang pohon itu. Itachi mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik. Dia jatuh terduduk, tapi Itachi sempat menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Pegangannya kencang, sehingga Sasuke terpaksa ikut berlutut di hadapannya.

Kenapa Itachi tidak melawannya? Apa dia benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya? Hanya seperti inikah akhir pembalasan dendam Sasuke?

Itachi membuka mulutnya, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Tapi kemudian dia terbatuk keras, darah mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Itachi terus menerus batuk darah. Pegangannya pada Sasuke mengencang saat tremor mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya. Ketika batuknya berhenti, dia masih megap-megap. Paru-parunya yang robek pasti membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

Yah, sepertinya memang inilah akhirnya.

Sasuke memandangi tangan Itachi yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Sebagian sudah terkena cipratan darah.

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa senang, bukan? Seharusnya dia merasa semua bebannya terangkat. Dia sudah meraih tujuannya. Klan mereka sudah selamat. Dia sudah menetralisir ancaman pembantaian klan mereka. Itachi tidak akan dapat kembali untuk membunuh semua orang. Perjalanan panjang Sasuke untuk membalas dendam sudah berakhir.

Sekarang seharusnya hidupnya sudah terasa lengkap.

Itachi berhenti bernapas. Di saat-saat terakhirnya, dia cuma duduk bersandar dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia menutup matanya.

Sasuke mengisap napas dengan cepat.

Sebuah lubang hitam menggeliat, memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mencubit dan meremasnya hingga sesak. Pandangannya mengabur. Betapa pun Sasuke ingin mengenyahkannya, yang dia lihat sekarang hanyalah wajah Itachi yang masih bulat. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, saat mereka berada di hutan itu.

Itachi sedang tersenyum padanya. Dia memandangi Sasuke dengan sayang, lalu berbisik.

 _Jangan berisik, Otouto. Saat ini ada… suatu monster yang sedang lepas dan mengamuk. Tapi aku akan melindungimu, oke?_ Itachi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dengan lembut, menaungi jemari Sasuke yang kecil.

 _Aku berjanji padamu._

Hutan di sekitar mereka masih terbakar dalam diam, tujuh tahun kemudian, ketika Itachi mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Genggaman Itachi di tangan Sasuke terlepas, dan Sasuke terjatuh dengan keras dan cepat menuju lubang hitam yang dengan senang hati mengunyahnya.

~ooo~

Sasuke kabur dari Konoha. Dia tidak peduli ke mana, dia cuma berlari sejauh mungkin. Bulan pertama berlalu dengan rasa sakit yang mirip dengan yang dia alami setelah pembantaian itu, di kehidupan pertamanya. Sasuke tidak mengecek apakah keluarganya baik-baik saja. Dia tidak mengecek apakah Konoha memutuskan untuk memburunya sebagai pembunuh Itachi.

Dia hampir tidak pernah makan dan tidur dan INI TIDAK ADIL!

Kehidupan kali ini adalah kesempatan keduanya. Dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan melakukan hal yang benar, tapi kenapa dia masih merasa seperti sebuah kegagalan besar? Kenapa dadanya terus terasa sesak dan sakit?

Hari itu salju sedang turun. Sasuke hampir mati kedinginan ketika dia tiba di depan markasnya Orochimaru. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa sampai di sana. Tidak tahu _kenapa_ dia malah pergi ke sana, tapi Orochimaru hanya melirik sisa pertarungannya dengan Sound Four sang penjaga markas dan menariknya masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke tidak memperhatikan apa yang Orochimaru katakan padanya. Dia cuma ingin berhenti berlari barang sejenak. Sasuke menyetujui apa pun yang Orochimaru minta darinya, jadi dia tidak kaget ketika Orochimaru memakaikan segel kutukan itu padanya. Segel itu sangat menyakitkan, persis seperti yang dia ingat di kehidupannya yang pertama, tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak jatuh pingsan karena rasa sakitnya.

Saat Sasuke berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, memandangi salju yang turun dan menunggu sampai subuh tiba, dia agak berharap sakitnya segel itu bisa membuatnya pingsan. Hanya sekedar agar dia bisa memejamkan mata dan melupakan segalanya barang sesaat.

Orochimaru ternyata bukan jawabannya. Sasuke tidak begitu tahu apa sebenarnya pertanyaan yang menghantuinya, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya di sini.

Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar?

Itachi sudah mati dan Sasuke _masih ingin membunuhnya_. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah ketika Sasuke membunuhnya waktu itu. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak menusuk Itachi dari belakang? Atau mungkin seharusnya dia membuat Itachi lebih tersiksa, seperti dia sudah menyiksa Sasuke di kehidupannya yang pertama?

Sasuke tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Saat ini dia adalah sebuah energi yang terisi penuh tanpa satu pun jalan keluar, jadi dia lalu membunuh Orochimaru dan melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada daftar buronan di buku Bingo.

Dia melukai dan terluka, menyiksa dan disiksa, membunuh orang-orang yang namanya tertera di buku itu satu per satu, dan menunggu sampai ada yang bisa membunuhnya. Tapi saat itu tidak kunjung tiba.

Heh. Apakah dia melakukan semua ini sebagai pembuktian diri? (Dia tidak habis pikir, _membuktikan diri pada siapa?_ )

Nagato mencekalnya saat Sasuke hampir menyelesaikan daftarnya, lalu menawarkan daftar yang lebih panjang. Lebih banyak orang yang harus dia bunuh? Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya dalam sekejap. Kalau dia terus membunuh mungkin rasa sakit ini suatu saat akan hilang.

Sasuke memenggal dan membunuh dan membantai orang-orang di daftar itu satu demi satu, tapi dia masih belum menemukan akhir dari perjalanannya. Api di dalam dadanya masih membakarnya hidup-hidup dan tidak ada satu hal pun yang dapat dia lakukan untuk memadamkannya.

Jadi ketika Naruto akhirnya menangkap dan menghujamkan Rasengan menembus tenggorokan Sasuke tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun (kenapa harus ragu, Naruto kan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik di kehidupan yang ini)... Sasuke hampir menangis karena saking leganya.

~~ooo~~

Sasuke terbangun. Yang pertama bisa dia lihat adalah wajah Itachi yang bulat, berkerut karena khawatir. Kali ini ada abu yang mengotori pipi dan pelipisnya, tapi Itachi jelas-jelas masih berusia lima tahun.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke telah kembali ke masa lalu.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya.


	5. Chapter 5

_Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke telah kembali ke masa lalu._

 _Untuk yang kedua kalinya._

* * *

 **Bab 5**

* * *

AARGH! Sial, sial, siaaal!

Sasuke belum bisa bicara, jadi dia hanya menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ini benar-benar tidak adil! Dia tidak mau mendengar Itachi dan tetap berteriak-teriak sampai monster itu-sekarang dia tahu kalau yang dulu dia pikir binatang buas itu ternyata adalah Kyuubi-mengejar mereka.

Sasuke tidak berhenti meraung waktu Itachi luput melihat ekor keduanya Kyuubi menghantam sisi kirinya. Itachi terlempar sampai punggungnya menabrak sebuah batang pohon besar dengan suara KRAK. Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas waktu Itachi menarik napas cepat dan merintih pelan. Tapi Sasuke tetap menangis dan menangis, sedangkan Itachi tetap berlari dan berlari.

Ketika mereka berdua berhenti, Itachi sedang merunduk di bawah sebuah jendela besar yang sudah pecah, di suatu gang kecil yang suram dan sepi di kota mereka. Sasuke kembali pipis di celana. Malu setengah mati, Sasuke sudah tidak punya energi lagi untuk menangis. Itachi tidak berkata apa-apa saat memeriksa popoknya.

Ada darah dari pangkal rambutnya Itachi yang menetes panas ke atas perut Sasuke waktu Itachi mengganti popoknya. Sejenak Itachi tertegun memandangi darah itu. Lalu dia segera mengelap darahnya dengan lembut dari perut Sasuke, sambil berulang-kali menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

Agaknya kali ini Itachi terluka lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya, karena jantungnya berdetak kencang dan napasnya tidak teratur. Tangannya Itachi gemetar ketika dia menawarkan botol susu pada Sasuke. Sasuke cuma bisa menggigit dan mengunyah dot botolnya dengan geram.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?! Kenapa dia kembali menjadi bayi lagi? Dia kan sudah membunuh Itachi. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Apa lagi yang harus dia lakukan? Sasuke melepeh dot itu dan mulai terisak. Itachi menariknya ke dalam pelukan dan mengelus-elus punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Apakah dia sedang dihukum karena dia sudah membunuh Itachi sebelum Itachi membunuh orang lain? Apakah seharusnya dia membiarkan Itachi membantai klan mereka, baru kemudian mengkonfrontasi dan membunuh Itachi? Lalu apa gunanya dia kembali ke masa lalu kalau dia tidak boleh mencegah pembantaian itu terjadi?

Dia pasti sudah melewatkan satu petunjuk penting untuk teka-teki ini. Karena semakin Sasuke memikirkan pengkhianatan Itachi, semuanya makin tidak masuk akal. Itachi tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegilaan. Sasuke kini yakin kalau masa kecilnya di kehidupan yang pertama itu bukan genjutsu, sebagaimana kata Itachi dulu.

Kemungkinan besar, Itachi juga memang aslinya baik, bukan hanya berpura-pura baik padanya. Di kehidupannya yang kedua, Itachi bahkan melindungi Sasuke dari seorang penyerang yang tidak dikenal, persis sebelum Sasuke membunuhnya.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa dia membunuh semua orang di klan mereka, kecuali Sasuke?

Sepertinya tidak ada jalan keluar lain, kecuali menjalani kehidupannya yang ketiga.

Akhirnya Sasuke menggertakkan gigi dan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Dia berlatih dengan keras untuk menunjukkan pada kakaknya kalau dia bukan orang yang lemah. Dia berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Itachi. Mungkin Itachi nanti akan mau terbuka padanya, dan Sasuke bisa mencoba mengorek alasan darinya, kenapa sebenarnya dia merasa perlu membantai klan mereka. Atau yang lebih baik: mungkin dia bisa meyakinkan Itachi untuk mengganti pikiran dan membiarkan klan mereka agar tetap hidup.

Tapi Itachi bagaikan benteng yang dijaga sangat ketat. Tidak ada satu pun usaha dari Sasuke yang berhasil. Sasuke sudah mencoba segala cara, bahkan dengan bertanya langsung pada Itachi.

Waktu itu Sasuke masuk ke kamar Itachi tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Itachi berpaling dari buku yang dia sedang baca, lalu langsung berdiri saat dia melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri Itachi, lalu langsung memeluknya.

Tiga kali menjalani masa kecil yang sama seharusnya membuat Sasuke terbiasa dengan sentuhan lembut dari Itachi. Tapi otaknya bebal dan sering memilih waktu yang tidak tepat untuk mengulangi episode di kehidupannya yang pertama, saat Itachi mematahkan tulang Sasuke dan menendangnya sampai pingsan.

Sasuke butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk melawan refleks tubuhnya. Sewaktu Itachi mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, Sasuke berhasil bertahan untuk tidak meringis dan menepis tangan Itachi.

Sasuke menarik napas.

"Jangan bunuh mereka," kata Sasuke dengan suara serak. Dia mengencangkan pelukannya. "Waktu aku pulang setelah latihan, ternyata kamu sudah membunuh semua orang di komplek kita. Nii-san, kamu bahkan juga membunuh… A-Ayah dan Ibu."

Itachi membeku dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke membenamkan isakannya di dada Itachi.

"Kenapa, Nii-san? Kenapa kamu membunuh mereka?"

Itachi akhirnya mengelus kepala Sasuke dan meremas bahunya. Suaranya lembut ketika dia berbicara.

"Aku tidak membunuh siapa-siapa di klan kita, Otouto."

"Tapi kamu akan membunuh mereka, kan?" desak Sasuke.

"Kamu cuma bermimpi buruk."

"Itu bukan mimpi!" tukas Sasuke sambil menggeleng. "Aku melihat semuanya, rasanya nyata. Kamu juga menyakitiku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu inginkan, Nii-san."

Itachi terdiam dan memeluknya lebih erat.

"Tidak ada satu hal pun yang lebih kuinginkan selain melihatmu selamat, Sasuke."

Sasuke merasa ingin memukul sesuatu.

"Tapi itu benar akan terjadi, kan, Nii-san? Aku baru saja mendapatkan penampakan masa depan. Kamu benar-benar mau membunuh-"

"Aku tidak mau membunuh seseorang pun," suara Itachi memudar menjadi bisikan. "Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melukaimu."

Sasuke berontak dan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi Itachi bersikeras kalau itu hanya mimpi buruk. Dia lalu memandu Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya dan menyelimuti Sasuke di tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah," kata Itachi. "Aku akan menjagamu."

Sesuai janjinya, Itachi menemani Sasuke. Dia tidak meninggalkan kamar Sasuke sampai subuh. Ketika Sasuke terbangun, dia tidak melihat Itachi lagi selama tiga hari berturut-turut.

Berengsek.

Kabur ke mana dia? Sasuke bersungut-sungut. Rencananya gagal lagi. Tapi paling tidak dia sudah dapat konfirmasi langsung dari reaksinya Itachi. Walaupun Itachi menyangkalnya, Itachi jelas sudah tahu bahwa dia akan membunuh klan mereka dalam waktu dekat.

Tapi Itachi bilang dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Apakah itu artinya ada orang lain yang menginginkan dan memaksanya membantai klan mereka? Tapi siapa? Kenapa?

Dan kenapa Itachi malah menurut, bukannya melawan orang itu?


	6. Chapter 6

_Tapi Itachi bilang dia tidak ingin melakukannya. Apakah itu artinya ada orang lain yang menginginkan dan memaksanya membantai klan mereka? Tapi siapa? Kenapa?_

 _Dan kenapa Itachi malah menurut, bukannya melawan orang itu?_

* * *

 **Bab Enam**

* * *

Mendekati hari pembantaian, Sasuke masih belum berhasil memecahkan misteri itu.

Shisui telah terbunuh, dan Itachi menutup diri setelah klan mereka menginterogasinya tentang kematian Shisui. Dia hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Itachi selalu pergi mengerjakan misi dan mangkir dari pertemuan klan. Sasuke tahu benar karena dia selalu mengintai tempat pertemuan dan diam-diam mengabsen para peserta yang masuk dari pintu depan.

Selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Sasuke juga mengamati klannya. Entah kenapa klan mereka tampak lebih… kompak. Mereka sering tersenyum dan bertukar pandang, seperti sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Orang-orang di komplek mengangguk padanya setiap kali dia lewat, tapi langsung berubah masam saat dia menanyakan atau membicarakan tentang kakaknya.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Perlakuan mereka terhadap Itachi ini bukan cuma karena masalah kematian Shisui, bukan? Sebenarnya apa sih yang sudah Itachi lakukan, sampai membuat semua orang benci padanya?

Pasukan kepolisian yang terdiri dari anggota klan mereka juga tampak berbeda. Mereka lebih banyak berpatroli dan menambah jumlah personel penjaga. Mereka kelihatan seperti sedang berusaha menghentikan semua tindakan kriminal di kota. Seolah-olah mereka harus menemukan mata-mata penyusup yang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang Hokage.

Tapi kalau melihat betapa senangnya orang-orang, mungkin juga kepolisian melakukan hal itu karena ingin mengamankan klan mereka yang sedang merencanakan suatu perayaan besar di komplek.

Dan Ayah… mulai membuka diri pada Sasuke. Pada kehidupan yang sebelumnya, sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyadari perubahan sikap ini. Tapi waktu itu dia sedang sangat tegang dan tidak begitu peduli tentang apa pun selain rencananya untuk membunuh Itachi. Sekarang Sasuke juga sedang pusing, tapi penyebabnya adalah alasan yang berbeda.

Kali ini Sasuke sedang mempertimbangkan apakah seharusnya dia membunuh Itachi sebelum Itachi membantai klan mereka. Karena kalau Itachi belum membunuh siapa pun, berarti Sasuke akan mengeksekusi orang yang tidak bersalah.

Apa sebaiknya dia membiarkan Itachi menghabisi klan mereka dulu? Tapi kalau dia melakukan hal itu, bukannya itu berarti Sasuke juga terlibat dalam pembantaian klan mereka? Apa dia mampu mempersilakan Itachi membunuh Ayah dan Ibu mereka?

Sasuke tidak tahan. Akhirnya dia bertanya pada ayahnya, suatu sore di dojo setelah dia memamerkan hasil latihannya selama ini.

"Ayah, kenapa semua orang kelihatan senang?"

Ayahnya berpaling padanya dan tersenyum. Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman. Ayahnya yang biasanya galak itu sekarang _tersenyum_?

"Bukan hal yang perlu kamu khawatirkan," kata ayahnya. "Perayaan pada tahun ini hanya akan lebih baik dari yang sudah-sudah."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Jadi klan kita akan mengadakan sebuah perayaan? Perayaan apa?"

Ayahnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Yah, kita lihat saja nanti."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Sasuke belum mau menyerah. "Apakah Kakak menentang perayaan ini atau semacamnya?"

Suasana hati ayahnya yang tadinya baik langsung mati mengenaskan. Sasuke yang dulu mungkin akan mengerut takut ketika Ayah melotot padanya, tapi Sasuke yang sekarang hanya berdehem.

"Jadi akhir-akhir ini Ayah dan Kakak bertengkar karena perayaan itu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau kami bertengkar?" tantang ayahnya.

Oh, yang benar saja!

"Setiap kali aku menyebut nama Kakak, Ayah selalu terlihat seperti tidak ingin mengakuinya sebagai anak," jawab Sasuke. "Ayah memandang Kakak seperti Ayah amat menyesal dia telah lahir. Ayah kelihatan tidak tahan berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya, seolah-olah keberadaan Kakak benar-benar membuat Ayah muak."

Tuduhan ini agak berlebihan, tapi Sasuke tidak mengada-ada. Dia memang sengaja memilih kata-kata yang keras untuk menembus pertahanan ayahnya yang kepala batu. Keluarga mereka sudah sangat menguasai seni "mengelak dari pertanyaan", jadi Sasuke perlu menekankan inti dari maksudnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Ayahnya terlihat sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai dia lupa untuk menegur Sasuke karena menggunakan kata-kata yang agak kurang ajar.

"Oh, ya?" tanya ayahnya. "Kamu melihat Ayah seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Ayah tahu? Kakak juga bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas. Aku pikir dia tidak ingin membebani Ayah dengan keberadaannya, makanya sekarang dia jarang sekali ada di rumah."

Ayahnya hanya terdiam sejenak, lalu menggeleng dan menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami hanya berbeda pendapat," kata Ayah pada akhirnya. "Itu saja."

Sasuke mengerang dalam hati.

Kalau dia pikir Ibu akan memberikan jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu, dia benar-benar salah. Ibu hanya terlihat sedih dan memberikan jawaban yang sama dengan ayahnya. Dia cuma menjelaskan bahwa pekerjaan ayah dan kakaknya akhir-akhir ini bertambah berat, jadi mereka terlihat sering berselisih paham dan lebih tidak akur dari biasanya.

Sasuke merasa dia sudah terantuk dengan keras pada dinding di sebuah jalan buntu. Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil dia dapatkan dari investigasi ini hanyalah sakit kepala yang berkepanjangan.

Pada malam pembantaian itu sakit kepalanya meningkat. Tadinya rasa sakit itu sekadar membuat giginya berdenyut ngilu, tapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi hantaman keras pada tengkoraknya terus-menerus.

Sasuke melompat naik ke atas patung Hokage sebelum dia sempat berubah pikiran. Dia melihat ke arah komplek dengan jantung berdebar keras. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak terbayangkan olehnya.

Dia akan membiarkan Itachi membantai klannya.

Ibu… Ayah… ampuni aku, batinnya pilu.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini, Itachi? tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Sesuatu yang gelap dan menyesakkan di dalam dadanya menggeliat dan berkontraksi, berteriak minta dibebaskan.

Sasuke mengecek kondisi semua orang di kompleknya sebelum dia pulang ke rumah. Ketika dia memasuki halaman rumah, dia sudah memakai Sharingan. Pedangnya terhunus di tangan. Itachi sudah menunggunya.

Sasuke tidak menyangka dia bisa menyapa Itachi dengan nada tenang.

"Berikan aku satu alasan yang bagus," katanya memulai pembicaraan dengan Itachi. "Jangan pura-pura gila. Jangan bilang kamu sedang menjajal kemampuanmu. Jangan bilang kalau aku lemah dan tidak pantas dibunuh, karena kamu tahu, Kak?"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Kamu ingat dua orang bayi kembar yang tinggal di depan rumahnya Shisui? Mereka sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa, tapi entah kenapa kamu menganggap mereka pantas untuk dibunuh," bisik Sasuke. "Kemarin mereka baru mulai belajar merangkak! Kini mereka mati menelan darah mereka sendiri. Ibu mereka pernah bercerita padaku dengan semangat bagaimana dia sudah menyiapkan baju yang imut untuk dipakai pada perayaan yang akan datang, tapi sekarang dia sudah mati sambil menggendong mayat kedua anaknya. Dan aku masih belum menemukan ke mana kepalanya sudah menggelinding."

Paras Itachi langsung berubah. Dia terlihat sangat pucat, seperti orang yang mau muntah. Apa sih maksudnya?! Kan dia sendiri yang sudah menyayat tenggorokan si kembar itu dan memenggal kepala Ibu mereka?

Sasuke menggeram, tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghantam sesuatu.

"Kamu sudah bohong padaku. Apa sih hal yang sangat kamu inginkan sampai kamu ngga keberatan menyakitiku untuk mendapatkannya?" tanya Sasuke. "Oh, tunggu dulu. Yah, saat ini kamu belum sempat melaksanakan rencanamu untuk menyiksaku. Oops."

Itachi tetap terdiam, postur tubuhnya terbuka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu mau bicara denganku, Kak? Kenapa kamu ngga bisa jujur saja, ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Itachi hanya berpaling darinya.

Sasuke menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, tapi Itachi tetap menolak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sasuke menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu, tapi Itachi tetap menolak mengatakan apa-apa padanya._

* * *

 **Bab Tujuh**

* * *

Itachi pasti meragukan kemampuan Sasuke untuk membantunya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng. Dia kan sudah hidup selama 44 tahun! Oke, mungkin Itachi tidak tahu itu, tapi selama ini Sasuke sudah berupaya keras untuk menunjukkan pada kakaknya kalau dia bisa bertarung. Dia bisa mengerti dan mengatasi masalah apa pun yang Itachi ingin ceritakan padanya. Dia bersedia untuk mendengar.

Tapi Itachi selalu meremehkan dan Sasuke sudah muak terus menerus diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Kamu tidak melakukan ini semua karena keinginan sendiri, kan? Jujur saja. Siapa yang memaksamu membantai klan kita? Kenapa kamu mengikuti perintahnya?"

Itachi tidak menjawabnya. Sasuke menarik napas.

Oke, cukup sudah.

"Baiklah, aku berubah pikiran. Jangan bilang apa-apa padaku. Kamu cuma membuatku ingin muntah."

Sasuke frustasi. Dia menumpahkan segala kekesalan dalam serangannya pada Itachi. Itachi tadinya ragu, tapi setelah Sasuke menyudutkannya lagi dan lagi, akhirnya dia membalas serangan Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke menganalisa metode serangan Itachi dan mengetes kemampuannya bertahan. Lucunya, semakin lama serangan Sasuke menekan Itachi, sepertinya kakaknya itu malah menurunkan benteng pertahanannya. Ketika Sasuke mencoba menyerang sisi psikologis dengan menyebutkan nama-nama korban dan menjelaskan bagaimana mereka mati, Itachi tampak terpengaruh. Sebagian dari pembantaian itu memang memakai teknik pembunuhan yang cepat dan bersih, namun sisanya benar-benar berantakan.

"Jadi demikianlah korbanmu hari ini," kata Sasuke menyudahi pemberitahuan daftar korbannya Itachi. Sejenak dia berhenti menyerang. "Aku yakin beberapa di antara mereka itu ada yang melakukan tindak kriminal, kalau memang itu yang membuatmu mengeksekusi mereka. Tapi ada juga anak-anak dan bayi. Bagaimana pembelaanmu? Kamu sudah mengambil nyawa orang yang tidak berdosa."

Langit tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah, dan Sasuke kembali terikat pada tiang salib di dunia ilusi Itachi. Argh! Sasuke ingin menendang dirinya sendiri karena sudah lengah.

Itachi menghampirinya, tampak lelah tapi lega. Sasuke sudah setengah jalan mengurai jalinan ilusi di dunia itu. Itachi terlihat agak terkejut ketika menyadarinya, tapi lalu dengan cepat tersenyum sedih pada Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi dulu," kata Itachi. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke membeku, berhenti memberontak.

"Kupikir sekarang kamu sudah cukup kuat, Otouto. Sebenarnya malah melebihi dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Tapi kamu harus hati-hati. Ada seseorang yang-"

Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia mengerutkan kening.

Lalu dunia ilusi itu pecah tanpa peringatan.

Itachi menjatuhkan diri di depan Sasuke sambil menariknya turun. Rentetan shuriken bertebaran di mana-mana, sepertinya dilempar untuk bertahan dari hujan senbon yang menyerang mereka. Sayangnya masih ada yang terlewat.

Itachi menarik sebuah senbon dari belakang lehernya, lalu langsung jatuh pingsan.

Sial! Sasuke mengecek keberadaan chakra di sekitarnya. Ada satu yang sangat dekat, tapi dengan cepat menghindar dari jarak pindainya. Lalu ada lima tanda chakra baru yang mendekati mereka. Sasuke segera memanggul tubuh Itachi dan kabur dari sana.

Dia kemudian menggali dan menempati laboraturium bekas milik Orochimaru, pada sebuah gua di salah satu jurang terdalamnya Hutan Kematian.

Siapa yang sudah menyerang mereka? Sasuke memeriksa senbon hitam itu, lalu melirik ke arah Itachi yang sedang terikat oleh rantai penyerap chakra. Dia masih setengah sadar dan menggigil karena racun dalam senbon itu. Sasuke menyiapkan beberapa jenis obat dan peralatan, lalu memulai sesi interogasi begitu Itachi terbangun.

Siapa yang memerintahkan pembantaian itu? Apa alasannya?

Apa kamu punya kakitangan dalam misi ini?

Kamu tahu ini senbon siapa?

Kenapa kamu tidak mau bicara?

Siapa yang menyerangmu?

Apa yang tadinya ingin kamu katakan padaku?

Kejadian penyerangan senbon itu tampaknya mengubah niat Itachi untuk cerita pada Sasuke. Walaupun diinterogasi dalam pengaruh obat, Itachi tetap menolak untuk bicara.

Sesi interogasi dan penyiksaan itu masih berlanjut sampai dua tahun berikutnya, dan akan menjadi masa-masa yang Sasuke ingin hapus dari ingatannya. Tapi saat ini dia tidak peduli, justru malah bersemangat.

Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke punya dendam yang membara selama tiga kehidupan. Kadang dia berpikir bagaimana dia bisa menanggung dendam itu sendirian tanpa menjadi gila.

Oke, jadi ini rupanya momen yang dia tunggu sejak dulu. Kali ini dia bisa membalas perlakuan Itachi padanya dan menegakkan keadilan.

Mulanya Sasuke pikir masalah antara dia dan Itachi adalah tentang pembantaian klan mereka. Tapi kemudian dia menyadari bahwa bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat membenci kakaknya.

Ini semua sebenarnya adalah masalah tentang Sasuke sendiri.

Dia terluka. Itachi sudah menendangnya jauh ke ujung lembah keputusasaan. Sejak saat itu Sasuke membawa suatu kegelapan yang membelit dadanya pada tiap tarikan napas. Dia sudah terluka dan kini mencoba membalasnya dengan menyakiti Itachi, tapi kenapa rasa sakit ini tidak berkurang sedikit pun?

Suatu saat ketika Itachi hampir pingsan lagi, dia bertanya pada Sasuke dengan perlahan.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu siapa?"

Sasuke berhenti, lalu menyaksikan bagaimana Itachi susah payah bernapas, melawan rasa nyeri dari tulang rusuknya yang patah.

Aku ini monster yang telah kamu ciptakan, berengsek!

Mudah sekali untuk menunjukkan kenangannya pada Itachi. Menjeratnya dalam ilusi dan membuatnya mengalami semua yang Sasuke sudah rasakan. Tapi Itachi menolak untuk memberitahu rahasia yang dia simpan, jadi kenapa Sasuke harus membocorkan rahasianya sendiri?

"Kamu sudah membantai klan kita," kata Sasuke mengalihkan percakapan. "Aku ingin tahu siapa yang mempunyai kuasa begitu besar untuk memaksamu melakukan itu."

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," kata Itachi, suaranya pecah seperti daun kering yang terinjak. "Aku yang memilih untuk-"

Sasuke meninju rahangnya dengan keras.

"Coba lagi, jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar."

Itachi mengerjap, matanya basah. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu kemudian bertanya lirih. "Seandainya memang ada orang yang menyuruhku. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

Sasuke menggeram. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menghancurkan mereka satu demi satu."

Itachi terpejam. Dia menelan ludah, lalu mengambil napas dengan berat.

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah."

Apa?

Itachi membuka matanya. Hitam, kosong, dingin, tanpa setitik rasa takut.

"Bunuh saja aku," katanya sungguh-sungguh, seperti dia benar-benar meyakini kalau itu adalah hal yang paling benar untuk dilakukan. "Lupakan harapanmu untuk mengorek informasi dariku. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu apa-apa."

Jadi begitu.

Oke, ini tantangan yang tidak mungkin ditolak oleh Sasuke. Dia memuaskan dendam kesumatnya, mencekoki kakaknya dengan semua racun yang telah menyiksa dadanya selama ini. Tapi Itachi hanya. Menerimanya. Tanpa keluhan. Sama sekali.

Sesekali Sasuke berpikir, bahwa barangkali sebenarnya Itachi bisa keluar dari sini kalau dia mau. Bahwa Itachi tetap tinggal di sini hanya untuk menampung amarah Sasuke, karena pilihan alternatifnya adalah melepas Sasuke yang akan melampiaskan dendamnya pada orang lain. Entah siapa pun itu yang menurut Itachi lebih layak untuk dilindungi.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke tambah mengamuk. Tapi pada suatu hari yang kelam sebelum tahun kedua mereka mengurung satu sama lain di laboraturium itu, Sasuke-lah yang terempas bertumpu pada lututnya, kehabisan napas.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kenapa yang terjadi malah seperti ini?


	8. Chapter 8

_Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kenapa yang terjadi malah seperti ini?_

* * *

 **Bab Delapan**

* * *

"Bisa tolong lepas rantai ini sebentar?" tanya Itachi dengan napas tersengal, diselingi oleh rintihan lirih. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Walaupun sudah dihajar habis-habisan, Itachi masih terdengar begitu tenang. Sial. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!

"Sepertinya tanganku mati rasa-"

"Diam!"

Sasuke berhitung sampai sepuluh.

" _Otouto_ …"

"Jangan panggil aku adikmu! Kamu sama sekali ngga pantas jadi kakakku!"

Itachi terdiam sejenak, lalu nadanya mengeras. "Kalau kamu bukan adikku, lalu kamu itu siapa?"

Aargh. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. Kenapa Itachi malah balik menginterogasinya? Apa ini sebenarnya rencana Itachi dari awal? Mencoba mencari tahu identitas Sasuke yang sebenarnya?

"Sasuke…"

"Kubilang diam!" Sasuke membentaknya. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di depan Itachi. Sesuatu telah membuatnya gundah akhir-akhir ini. Sesuatu yang tidak berani dia pastikan.

Huh. Sasuke berhenti di depan Itachi. Tidak berani? Kenapa harus takut?

"Aku membencimu." Sasuke bermaksud membuat pernyataan, tapi entah kenapa nada suaranya malah jadi pertanyaan. Kata-kata yang dia pegang erat sebagai pedoman selama bertahun-tahun itu kini terasa hambar. Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan "waktu akan menyembuhkan segalanya"?

Tiga kehidupan, empat puluh enam tahun, hasil nol besar. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dia harus tertawa atau menangis. Dia hanya lelah. Lelah yang amat sangat.

Itachi memperhatikannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Raut wajahnya melunak.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu menanggung beban ini, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. Suaranya serak karena terus berteriak saat Sasuke menyiksanya pagi ini. Perut Sasuke bergejolak waktu Itachi berusaha melanjutkan. Apakah Itachi baru saja memandang rendah dan mengasihaninya?

Setelah semua yang Sasuke lalui, apakah Itachi pikir semua akan baik-baik saja bila dia menunjukkan rasa peduli terhadap Sasuke, dengan sebuah perkataan maaf yang bahkan belum terucap?

Itachi memainkan perasaan Sasuke lagi. Sasuke sudah muak dengan manipulasinya.

"Aku ada di sini untukmu, Sasuke," kata Itachi pelan, napasnya putus-putus. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi padamu. Aku akan mendengarkan. Aku janji tidak akan-"

Berengsek.

Sasuke menonjok Itachi untuk membungkamnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit salah perkiraan mengenai kekuatan Itachi, karena Itachi langsung terlempar ke belakang. Kepalanya terbentur pada dinding gua dengan keras. Dia jatuh dan pingsan. Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan mencengkeram lengan Itachi, menariknya dengan paksa ke posisi duduk.

Badan Itachi panas seperti seterikaan, keringat membasahi pakaiannya. Napasnya berat dan pendek-pendek, darah mengalir di pelipisnya yang terluka.

Apa yang—Sasuke mencoba segala cara untuk membuat Itachi kembali sadar, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Dua hari kemudian Itachi masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke melepas rantainya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka Itachi sejauh yang dia bisa, tapi sepertinya Itachi sudah jatuh koma. Dia masih bernapas, tapi sama sekali tidak responsif terhadap rangsangan.

Malam itu Sasuke bermimpi tentang Itachi. Seperti kehidupan yang sebelumnya, Itachi sedang sekarat di pangkuan Sasuke. Walaupun dia terus batuk, darah tetap menyumbat tenggorokannya. Dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi akhirnya dia menggeleng dan hanya meraih tangan Sasuke.

Sesuatu membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas. Itachi menggenggam jemari Sasuke dengan lembut, lalu matanya menutup. Rasa sakit merobek paru-paru Sasuke ketika sesuatu di dalam dadanya lumat dan mati bersamaan dengan napas terakhir yang Itachi ambil.

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya sambil menjerit kencang. Sebuah keinginan kuat tiba-tiba menguasainya. Lari. Lari dari gua sialan ini. Lari dan ratakan jurang ini, hancurkan semua yang dia lihat di hutan. Sasuke susah payah memberangus pikiran yang tidak logis itu.

Itachi … Itachi. Nii-san. Sasuke menyeka wajahnya yang panas. Kakak, tolong aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi ….

Itachi tidak menjawab. Demamnya memburuk, suhu tubuhnya semakin naik. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai besok jika tidak mendapat pertolongan medis secepatnya.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Di ambang kematian Itachi, Sasuke meraih tangan kakaknya dan membuat sebuah pengakuan.

Sebuah pengakuan bahwa dia terluka.

Itachi telah melukainya—oh, ayolah … apakah dengan membicarakan hal ini semua masalah Sasuke akan terselesaikan? Sasuke menggeleng, tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Entahlah. Terserah, dia tidak mau tahu. Yang jelas Itachi sudah ada di sini dan dia juga sudah bilang bahwa dia mau mendengarkan tanpa menghakimi apa pun yang Sasuke katakan, jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai ceritanya dari awal.

"Kuakui bahwa aku tidak dan mungkin tidak akan bisa sebaik dirimu, tapi aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menyamai level yang sudah kamu capai. Dengan senang hati aku pasti akan berlatih lebih keras lagi, seandainya saja dulu kamu mau meluangkan waktu untuk menunjukkan hal-hal yang perlu kuperbaiki. Aku ingin berada di sisimu sebagai seseorang yang setara, bukan membebanimu sebagai orang yang harus dilindungi. Aku tidak ingin kau lindungi, Nii-san. Aku ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Sasuke memandangi tangan mereka yang terjalin, lalu tersenyum getir dan melanjutkan.

"Kamu tahu? Sebelum kamu membunuh keluarga kita, aku bersedia untuk mendengarkan apa pun masalahmu. Dan setelah kamu membantai mereka, aku juga masih bersedia untuk mengerti apa pun motivasimu, _kalau saja kamu mau memberiku kesempatan_. Tapi apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu malah menutup diri dariku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu pikir aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi kamu sudah menolak untuk mempercayaiku."

Sebongkah rasa sakit memuntir-muntir dada Sasuke. Dulu Ayah juga tidak percaya pada kemampuan Sasuke, tapi setidaknya dia sudah menunjukkan sikapnya dengan jelas dari awal. Sedangkan Itachi? Yah … dia benar-benar telah mengkhianati Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak percaya aku sanggup membuat keputusan sendiri. Itu kan intinya? Kamu tidak percaya aku bisa mengambil keputusan yang baik dan benar, jadi kamu menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, termasuk orang yang sedang kamu layani dan kamu bela. Kamu tidak membantai keluarga kita karena kamu menginginkannya, Nii-san. Seseorang telah menyuruhmu melakukannya dan kamu takut untuk menyebutkan namanya padaku, karena kamu takut aku akan menghakimi dan tidak bisa membuat keputusan yang bijaksana. Kamu takut aku akan menghancurkan mereka."

Sasuke ingin tertawa. Tapi kalau dia mengizinkan dirinya tertawa sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti menangis.

"Ya, menurutku begitulah keadaannya. Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa memilih hal terbaik yang dapat kulakukan dalam hidup ini, jadi kamu menentukan sebuah pilihan untukku. Kamu memaksakan sebuah cita-cita padaku. Aku harus menjadi sesuatu yang kamu mau. Dan untuk membentukku menjadi bayangan ideal yang kamu inginkan itu, kamu bersedia untuk menghancurkanku terlebih dahulu. Seperti tanah liat, kamu sudah melumatku lalu membuat suatu makhluk yang baru. Kamu mencetakku menjadi seorang monster. Persis seperti itu."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, genggaman tangannya mengerat.

"Tapi yang amat menyakitkan buatku, Nii-san, adalah kenyataan bahwa kamu melakukan semua ini dengan kesadaran penuh. Kamu sungguh-sungguh mengetahui apa yang sedang kamu perbuat. Kamu tahu bahwa kamu sedang menyakiti dan menghancurkan hidupku, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak menyesal melakukannya."

Sasuke mengangkat tangan mereka, menumpukan jalinan jemari itu ke keningnya. Dia harus menelan ludah beberapa kali dulu sebelum bisa melanjutkan.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak peduli, selama tujuanmu tercapai. Kamu tidak membunuhku dalam pembantaian itu, jadi kamu pikir seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu. Kamu pikir aku berhutang budi padamu, jadi kamu merasa memiliki hidupku dan berhak untuk menyiksaku. Kamu menganggap aku sebagai hal yang pantas dikorbankan, bila itu memang harga yang harus kamu bayar untuk mencapai tujuanmu."

Begitu, bukan? Apa pun tujuan Itachi, dia telah memanfaatkan Sasuke. Itachi hanya menggunakan Sasuke sebagai bidak dalam permainannya. Mungkin semua ini masih bisa diterima Sasuke kalau Itachi mengajaknya ikut serta menyukseskan agendanya. Sasuke masih bersedia menanggung siksaan demi keberhasilan kakaknya, seandainya Itachi membeberkan semua rencananya pada Sasuke.

Seandainya Itachi mau mempercayainya.

Tapi tidak. Kenyataan yang sudah terjadi adalah … dia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui apa-apa.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi dan terus berbicara.

"Kamu sudah mengorbankan semuanya untuk hal yang kamu perjuangkan, dan karenanya kamu pikir aku juga harus mengorbankan semua yang kumiliki. Kamu sudah menderita karena memperjuangkan sesuatu, dan karenanya kamu pikir aku juga harus turut menderita dalam memperjuangkan hal yang sama. Kamu sudah bersedia dijadikan sebuah bidak, dan karenanya kamu pikir aku juga harus bersedia menjadi bidak untuk pihak yang kamu bela.

"Nii-san, akhirnya sekarang aku mengerti duduk perkaranya … kamu sudah membuatkan keputusan-keputusan untukku dan tidak peduli padaku sebagai seorang manusia, karena kamu hanya menganggapku sebagai sebuah alat. Aku sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu. Yang aku pikirkan, yang aku rasakan, yang aku inginkan, semuanya itu tidak penting untukmu."

Sasuke menarik napas dengan cepat. Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dan membuat matanya perih.

"Jadi katakan padaku apa yang menurutmu penting, Nii-san. Jelas ada sebuah rencana besar yang sedang kamu jalankan. Kita sudah berputar-putar selama dua tahun di sini, sedangkan aku hanya ingin kamu jujur menjawab satu pertanyaan. Sekarang katakan padaku, sebenarnya untuk siapa kamu bersedia mengorbankan adikmu sendiri? Siapakah yang sudah membuatmu membantai klan kita dan menghancurkan hidupku?"

Dan tolonglah ….

Tolong katakan padaku kalau kamu menyesal telah melakukannya, Nii-san, karena aku begitu ingin mengampunimu sampai dada ini rasanya sakit sekali.

Sasuke menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tapi tentu saja, Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

* * *

Catatan Penulis:

Hei, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. Aku izin mau hiatus dulu dari cerita ini, karena ada proyek di RL yang akan aku kerjakan. Semoga urusannya bisa selesai dalam dua bulan (atau lebih cepat), sehingga aku bisa lanjut menuliskan naik-turunnya hubungan persaudaraan Uchiha brothers ini. Masih banyak yang harus mereka lalui sebelum semua masalah selesai :P Thanks a lot for your patience, hopefully you enjoy the story so far :)


	9. Chapter 9

_Sasuke menunggu, menunggu, dan terus menunggu. Tapi tentu saja, Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya._

* * *

 **Bab Sembilan**

* * *

Ketika semburat pertama mentari muncul di sela-sela awan hitam, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil keputusan. Dia menggendong tubuh Itachi dan membawanya ke Konoha. Badan Itachi masih panas, napas samar dan nadi lemah. Sasuke meninggalkannya tergeletak tidak jauh dari teras ruang emergensi Rumah Sakit Konoha. Setelah memastikan seorang petugas medis menemukan kakaknya, dia lalu pergi.

Sasuke berjalan cepat, setengah berlari. Kepergiannya saat itu sudah final, dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Dia hanya terus berjalan, tidak berhenti. Tidak ada tempat tujuan, hanya pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Dia juga tidak mengecek apakah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan Itachi dari koma, karena buat apa?

 _Itachi_ selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun dia melangkah. Menemani dan menggubah ejekan demi ejekan mengenai semua kegagalan dalam hidup Sasuke.

Misi menyelamatkan klan mereka? Gagal. Misi mengungkap alasan mengapa Itachi melakukan pembantaian itu? Gagal. Tiga kali mengulang kehidupan untuk membereskan semua yang salah? Tentu saja, gagal juga. Dia terus berputar dalam lingkaran pertanyaan yang tak berujung, semakin lama semakin membenamnya dalam sesak dan gelap.

Jadi Sasuke berlari.

 _Lari._

 _Larilah jauh-jauh, adik tersayang._

 _Pegang erat hidupmu yang menyedihkan itu. Apa yang dunia dapat harapkan dari seorang yang lemah sepertimu? Tidak ada. Kamu tidak akan jadi apa-apa. Kamu tidak cukup baik. Bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berubah setelah kamu diberi kesempatan kedua dan ketiga? Hah. Jangan bercanda. Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar. Bodoh. Kamu hanya sampah._

 _Larilah, lari saja. Cuma itu yang bisa kamu lakukan._

 _Lari sekarang, ke mana saja._

 _Kamu akan lihat, adik kecil, bahwa tidak ada tempat di mana kamu bisa menemukan kedamaian. Apa kamu pikir kamu berhak mendapatkan sesuatu di hidup ini, selain rasa sakit? Tolol. Kamu tidak berharga. Ayah dan Ibu tidak menginginkanmu. Aku tidak menginginkanmu. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu._

 _Bagaimana kamu bisa berpikir ada orang yang akan peduli denganmu?_

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya bisa berlari.

Semua ejekan itu terus terngiang dalam kepala Sasuke, menusuk perih sampai tiap tarikan napasnya terasa ngilu. Setelah sekian tahun menyabarkan diri untuk tetap menjalani hidup yang berulang, jadi inikah hasil yang dia dapat? Terpanggang menahan api yang membakar dada, dengan hanya ditemani oleh bayang semu Itachi di kepalanya dan sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Sasuke berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan bisikan-bisikan kakaknya di telinga, tapi _Itachi_ sungguh berisik dan kadang dia mengatakan hal yang absurd seperti "A-aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitimu, Sasuke" atau "Aku sayang padamu, adik kecil", yang membuat Sasuke berhenti berlari. Sasuke lalu akan teringat senyumnya yang lembut saat Itachi mendekap bayi Sasuke di dekat dada. Dia akan mengingat genggaman tangan Itachi yang hangat saat dia membantu bayi Sasuke belajar berjalan. Kenangan-kenangan kecil yang membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh dan konyol karena ya Tuhan… betapa Sasuke merindukan dan menginginkannya kembali.

Tapi tidak ada yang dia bisa lakukan kecuali berlutut dan meringkuk turun dengan kedua tangan menyumbat telinga, bahu gemetar dan menutup mata erat-erat karena alternatifnya? Alternatifnya dia akan mulai tertawa sakit dan tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Sampai akhirnya pada suatu malam yang lembap dia duduk di dalam sebuah kedai yang kotor dan bobrok, di tengah-tengah kebisingan gelak tamu-tamu kedai yang berbadan besar dan berewokan, memegang minuman yang bau dan saling memaki satu sama lain. Sasuke duduk di meja paling pojok, berlindung di bawah bayang-bayang rak gelas dan sarang laba-laba. Dia memandangi sebuah benda putih kecil di atas meja, bagaikan mutiara yang bersinar dalam kegelapan.

Benda yang menjanjikannya satu malam-ya, hanya satu malam saja. Sepertinya itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi-yang penuh kedamaian. Benda yang akan mengecilkan volume suara Itachi dan mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Sudah tiga hari ini rasanya seperti ada orang yang memukul-mukul kepala Sasuke dengan palu godam. Dia sudah menderita migrain akut karena berusaha mengabaikan _Itachi_ yang akhir-akhir ini semakin berisik.

Tapi bayangan kakaknya sekarang sedang duduk di hadapan Sasuke, tidak bergerak dan diam seribu bahasa seperti sebuah kencan yang gagal. Dia hanya memandangi Sasuke, tampak agak pucat. Kali ini usianya lima tahun. Tidak memakai ikat kepala ninja, rambutnya tergerai sedikit acak-acakan. Dia hanya memakai dalaman kimono berwarna putih, terlihat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Lebih tepatnya, terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan mendapati bahwa bayi Sasuke sudah merangkak keluar kamar dan hampir mendekati tangga.

Sasuke masih ingat kenangan itu.

Itachi memekik kecil dan mengambilnya dari belakang, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Napasnya menderu. _Adik pintar, kamu mau kemana? Jangan pergi sendiri, sini Kakak temani_ , bisiknya halus, suaranya bergetar. Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Itachi lalu menggendong bayi Sasuke kembali ke kamar. Menutup pintu dengan rapat, meletakkannya di kasur, memasang selimut yang lembut. Menatapnya tersenyum.

Saat ini bayangan Itachi yang berusia lima tahun juga sedang menatapnya, seolah berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke untuk tidak mengambil benda putih di atas meja. Memandanginya tanpa suara. Kedua matanya seperti mengatakan satu hal yang benar-benar dia percaya.

Bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang paling berharga bagi Itachi, melebihi dunia dan seisinya.

Sasuke mendengus dan berpaling. Melawan pedih yang tiba-tiba menyengat mata. Yah. Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan saja. Itachi tidak akan terus berusia lima tahun dan memandangnya seperti itu. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menghilang, kembali menjadi bisikan tajam yang menyakitkan kepala.

 _Sasuke._

Kembali menjadi orang yang percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah sampah.

 _Sasuke, lihat aku..._

Pfft. Terserahlah. Si bangsat itu bisa percaya pada apa pun yang dia mau. Sasuke lalu meraih pil putih di atas meja. Bayangan Itachi tidak bisa mencegahnya. Selama bayangan itu menghantuinya, dia tidak pernah bisa menyentuh Sasuke. Tidak ada yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menghentikan Sasuke meminum obat itu.

 _Sasuke, tolonglah..._

Sasuke mengambil gelas air yang dari tadi berdiri diam di sebelah tangannya.

 _Sasuke, jangan!_

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia memasukkan obat itu ke mulut, menegak sedikit air, dan menelannya.

Persetan dengan Itachi.

Benar saja. Orang yang memberinya obat itu tidak berbohong. Sasuke berhasil mendepak _Itachi_ dari kepalanya semalaman. Rasanya seperti terjun dari gunung tinggi tanpa pengaman, tanpa takut akan menghantam batu karang. Sasuke sekarang bisa terbang. Dia terbang naik dan naik, menembus awan putih. Menikmati hangatnya sinar mentari. Cahaya berkejaran di pelupuk, dan untuk pertama kali dalam sekian puluh tahun hidupnya, Sasuke merasa damai.

Tentu saja euforia itu ada akhirnya. Begitu dia mendarat dari perjalanan ke awan, _Itachi_ kembali menyerangnya. Memaki-maki, mengejek, menertawai. Kadang menjadi bayangan anak kecil lagi, ke mana-mana membuntuti Sasuke dengan wajah bersalah. Tidak berkata-kata, hanya memandanginya dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke tidak tahu mana yang lebih menyakitkan.

Dia hanya tahu sekarang dia bisa menghindari _Itachi_. Begitu tidak tahan lagi, segera dia meminum pil putih itu. Bayangan Itachi kembali meninggalkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya dia yang meninggalkan Itachi? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli. Yang penting dia bisa kembali terbang. Dia kembali meninggalkan bayangan kakaknya.

Hari demi hari berlalu seperti itu. _Itachi_ dan semua kenangan tentangnya segera menjadi noda pudar di baju kotor. Lama kelamaan pikiran Sasuke tidak bisa jernih kembali. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar terbebas dari awan putih yang menyelimuti benaknya. Dia tidak ingat ada di mana, sedang apa, apa yang terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah melupakan hampir semua jurus yang pernah dikuasainya. Tapi tidak masalah, selama dia bisa terus berlari dari _Itachi_.

Setelah itu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengingat apa pun selain rasa bahagianya ketika sedang terbang tinggi dan rasa sakitnya di malam hari ketika tubuhnya demam dan memberontak ingin obat itu lagi. Rasanya seseorang pernah berada di dekatnya melalui itu semua. Seorang anak kecil dengan pandangan sedih. Seseorang yang rasanya pernah dia kenal. Pasti begitu, bukan, karena bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidak dikenal mau menemaninya?

Sampai suatu waktu anak itu, seperti semua orang lainnya dalam hidup Sasuke, pergi dan tidak kembali. Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, atau Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Seperti itulah.

Pada sebuah malam yang dingin, ketika salju turun perlahan ke bumi, di sebuah gang kecil yang gelap di tengah kota antah-berantah, Sasuke meninggal karena overdosis obat terlarang. Dia menghembuskan napas terakhir dalam sesak yang amat sangat, sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan kehilangan dan merindukannya saat dia tiada.

...

..

.

..

...

Ketika Sasuke terbangun dalam pelukan Itachi lagi, memandang lurus pada senyumnya yang lembut-senyum tulus seorang anak lima tahun pada adik bayi yang sangat disayanginya-sesuatu yang tajam terasa menyumbat tenggorokan Sasuke.

Yang menyebabkannya bukanlah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke harus mengulang hidup untuk keempat kalinya.

Yang membuat matanya perih adalah karena Itachi ada di sini. Tangannya memegang jemari Sasuke yang kecil, melindunginya. Membuatnya hangat.

Sasuke tidak lagi kedinginan. Tidak lagi sakit. Tidak lagi sendiri.

Itachi ada di sini, memeluk dan menciumi kening Sasuke.

Menatapnya seolah dia lebih penting dari dunia dan seisinya.

Itachi sudah kembali padanya, atau dia sudah kembali pada Itachi.

Yah, seperti itulah.

Sebuah rasa bahagia yang amat sangat memenuhi segenap dada Sasuke, melebihi kebahagiaan semu saat Sasuke terbang tinggi bak layangan yang putus talinya. Itachi ada di sini, menangkap benang layangan yang terbang tanpa arah, menariknya kembali ke bumi. Memegangnya seolah tidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Jangan menangis, Sasuke," bisik Itachi dengan suara yang halus. Dia mengusap kening Sasuke dengan lembut, memadamkan rasa pusing dan denyut sakit di kepala. Dia pasti punya sentuhan ajaib, karena suara _Itachi_ yang selama ini menghantui kehidupan Sasuke yang ketiga perlahan memudar dan menghilang.

"Apa pun yang akan terjadi, aku ada di sini untuk melindungimu."


End file.
